


When I Get You Alone It's So Simple

by CosmicLilac



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLilac/pseuds/CosmicLilac
Summary: “Gert.” He’s right in front of her and she doesn’t know when he moved but he puts his hands on her shoulders. “The last thing I want is for that to have been a one time thing are you kidding me? I thought- you said-”“I was scared.” She says softly and she feels humiliated at how small her voice sounds. “You can have anyone you wanted.”“Not really, but even if I could it doesn’t matter. I want you. I’m an idiot and it took too long to realise but Gert, I’ve always wanted you.”





	When I Get You Alone It's So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that the first fic my gay ass finished and posts for YEARS is het smut 2018 is already wild as HELL.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this after watching last week's episode and some of it was written in the middle of the night as I was literally falling asleep typing so please forgive any typos but I did give it a few checks over.
> 
> This is a bit of a mashup of comic and tv canon because I can't keep the two separate.
> 
> Title from the song So It Goes... by Taylor Swift

They’re… somewhere. Gert’s clutching onto Old Lace and trying to catch her breath, she feels like she felt the first time Chase dragged them onto a rollercoaster together, like she’d left her stomach somewhere back near the dig site.

“ _Fuck_.” Nico gasps and Gert looks up to see her using the staff and Karolina for support gasping for breath. “I’m never doing that again.”

“What did you even _do?”_ Alex asks from where he’s lying on the floor and god that seems like a good idea. “And where are we??” 

“Teleport.” Nico says coolly not even looking at him. “And I don’t know, wherever Chase decided.”

 _Chase_ Gert snaps her head around and there he is. Holding onto Molly who looks like she’s already passed out and talking softly to her.

“Chase.” Karolina says sounding like the only person not effected by whatever Nico’s staff just did. “Where are we?” 

Chase looks up from Molly and glances uneasily around at everyone. 

“Oh right.” He says standing a little straighter and shrugging. “It’s well. It’s some abandoned mansion, kind of dilapidated but it seemed safe enough when I came before. It… I thought it would be the safest place to bring us all.” 

“Why did you know about an abandoned mansion?” Alex asks eyes narrowed. 

“I was bored?” He says but Gert can tell he’s keeping something back. “I just thought… our parents know we know, we can’t exactly go home. So… why not be here? We’re still near enough we can try and stop them just… they don’t know where.”

“That’s a really good idea Chase.” Karolina says.

Gert feels jealousy flare up for a second but… Chase isn’t looking at Karolina. He’s staring at _her._ And all at once she wants to go back in time and punch the her of an hour ago in the face for running her mouth without thinking.

“Well I guess we should look around.” Alex says. “Find someplace to sleep.” 

“There’s… if you go upstairs there are bedrooms.” Chase says. “They’ve got furniture and everything.”

Alex nods and looks towards Nico. She’s got her arm wrapped around Karolina’s waist and isn’t looking at him. The silence stretches out just a little too long before Karolina tugs Nico up the stairs. Alex stands there staring after them for a minute and normally Gert would want to dig into that and figure out what’s happening but she knows she can’t let this thing with Chase drag on, if only so she won’t lose her mind. 

“Molls.” She says stepping away from Old Lace and towards Molly and Chase. “How about we go find you a room to sleep in. You did a lot back there.” 

Molly nods but doesn’t make a move to unwrap her arms from Chase’s waist and Gert’s struck by how young she looks, how young she _is_ even if Molly would be furious at her for thinking it.

“Come on Molls.” Chase says squeezing her shoulder he turns towards the stairs pulling Molly with him. 

Gert turns back to Old Lace. She’s already curled up in a corner of the room asleep and she doesn’t have the heart to make her move. So instead she hurries up the stairs after Chase and Molly. 

They find an empty room with a single bed and Molly collapses on it, kicks off her shoes and starts snoring within seconds.

Gert reaches out and pulls her hat off, places it on the bedside table, the room is… dusty, old but liveable and when she’s sure the ceiling isn’t going to collapse on her sister Gert takes a deep breath and turns towards the door. Chase is stood there, eyes hopeful.

“We… need to talk.” Gert says immediately wincing at her choice of words. “Can we. Is there another room empty?”

Chase nods jerkily and steps into the hallway, waits for her to close the door to Molly’s room and walks quickly down to another door pulling it open and letting her in first.

He shuts the door behind them and it takes a second for her eyes to adjust and she uses it to try and unscramble everything she wants to say. But there’s so much.

An hour ago she was shoving her foot into her big mouth, ruining whatever this was before it even had a chance. But an hour before that Chase had been kissing her. Had undressed her and touched her in all the ways she’d dreamed of. Even with the world ending looming over them he’d been so slow, gentle, ready to let her pull away at a moments notice but so obviously pleased when she didn’t. 

“I’m sorry.” He says before she can put her thoughts in any real order. “I… what I did back at the dance. I shouldn’t have it wasn’t- I’m sorry.”

She swallows and looks down at her feet.

“Are you saying that because you mean it? Or because you think that’s what I want to hear?” She asks instead of saying any of the things spinning around in her head. 

“Um… I…” He frowns. “Is that… not what you wanted me to say?” 

“Of course it isn’t.” She says quickly. “Chase you’ve known me forever, you know what I said at the site was bullshit, please just… I didn’t know what else to say. I _still_ don’t know what to say.”

He laughs at that. 

“Gert Yorkes? Lost for words?” He says softly. “Man of all the things that have happened _that’s_ the most shocking of all.”

She rolls her eyes and that just makes him grin. 

“Chase can you _please_ say something. Just. If you wanted… what happened to be a one time thing that’s fine but just. Actually say that and I’ll-” 

“Gert.” He’s right in front of her and she doesn’t know when he moved but he puts his hands on her shoulders. “The last thing I want is for that to have been a one time thing are you kidding me? I thought- you said-”

“I was scared.” She says softly and she feels humiliated at how small her voice sounds. “You can have anyone you wanted.”

“Not really, but even if I could it doesn’t matter. I want _you._ I’m an idiot and it took too long to realise but Gert, I’ve always wanted you.” He says and when he pulls her in she goes willingly, her arms wrapping tight around him as she rests her head against his chest. “I just thought… you’re so… _you_ , why would you want someone like me?”

Gert presses her face against his chest and laughs softly. 

“We’re… so stupid.” She says and it’s muffled against his shirt before she turns her face up to look at him. “Kiss me.”

He doesn’t hesitate, leans down and kisses her his hands come up to frame her face and she melts against him.

They stay like that. Despite everything that’s happened, despite how desperate they’d been earlier, for a moment it feels like there’s no rush.

Except she pulls away to take a breath and he presses kisses to her neck which just makes everything kick into overdrive just like last time. She tugs at his shirt trying to undo buttons without moving away from him even a little and Chase pulls at her dress tugging at the zipper until it comes down and her dress falls to the floor in a heap with his shirt. She should probably care about leaving it there but all she can focus on is him touching her, on touching him, she pulls his belt free but before she can do anything else Chase _picks her up_.

Gert’s pretty sure her brain stops working as he carries her across the room and lays her on the bed and all she can do it reach up and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her and kiss him again.

It shouldn’t surprise her when he presses down on top of her and he’s hard. They’ve already been here but all she can do is gasp and arch up against him. He swears under his breath and reaches down. She thinks he’s going to take his pants off and tries to move to help but instead has to slap her hand over her mouth to hold back the noise that tears out of her when he presses his fingers against her through her underwear.

“Please Gert _fuck_ can I take these off? Can I touch you?" 

“Yes. Whatever you want.” She says not even recognising her own voice. “Will you- Chase you’re kind of overdressed for this.”

He blushes and pushes up off of her. He undresses so fast Gert doesn’t even have a chance to catch her breath before he’s back kissing her holding her close like he’s scared she’ll vanish.

She almost wants to laugh, this is so ridiculously cliché but she doesn’t care all she wants is for Chase to never stop touching her. They’re naked in a gross abandoned mansion, she has no idea where her clothes are scattered to in this room, he’s _Chase Stein,_ and the world could end at any second because of their parents. It should be sending her anxiety haywire but instead she’s never felt more grounded than when he presses down on her.

He moves and presses his fingers against her _inside her_ and she writhes, grinding against his hand and Chase isn’t kissing her. He’s just watching her, eyes flicking from his hand to her face back to his hand. Gert’s never really considered telepathy much, she has enough trouble being in her own head never mind anyone else’s. But now it seems like it could be helpful. 

“Chase what-” She starts and then trails off into a startled moan when Chase curls his fingers. 

She arches up her entire body pulled tight but it’s not _enough_ she tries to reach down to rub her clit but Chase catches her hand with his free one and presses it back down.

She let’s out a frustrated huff tries to work up some real annoyance so she can get him to do what she needs when-

“FUCK.” She doesn’t mean to raise her voice that loud, doesn’t want to wake up anyone around them. She lifts her head to shoot a glare at Chase. 

Chase who grins from between her legs curls his fingers and lowers his head to lap at her clit and Gert loses it, she lets out a string of curses and grabs a handful of his hair without even thinking, sobbing out something that’s supposed to be his name as she clenches down on his fingers and comes.

She blinks up at the ceiling, feels dizzy and unfocused and just. _Laughs._

“Um.” Chase says and she snorts another laugh.

“Come _here.”_ She says still giggling reaching towards him grabbing at his shoulder.

He crawls up towards her still looking confused and a little hurt.

“I… why are you laughing?" 

She makes herself sit up, still feeling loose limbed and loopy and wraps her arms around him.

“We’re so _stupid_ we could have been doing this the whole time.” She says pressing her face against his chest feeling his heart hammering. “Let me-”

She reaches towards him and Chase grabs her wrist. She looks down at their hands and then up at him raising an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure if you even look at me I’ll come.” He says face flushed as he fidgets. “I… _shit_ you’re so hot.”

“Oh my god did you hit your head at the dig site?” She asks. “Maybe when all this is over we’ll go get your eyes tested.”

“Stop it.” Chase says gently, cupping her face and kissing her.

“Let me touch you? Please Chase I wanna touch you.”

He sucks in a breath and nods. She runs her hand down his chest, his stomach, holds her breath as she wraps her fingers around his dick. He buries his face in her neck, panting already even before she does anything more.

She’s not really sure what she’s doing, but the situation isn’t exactly rocket science either. She kisses his neck and tries to listen to the way he reacts, figure out what exactly he likes.  

“Gert fuck I-” He gasps pressing more kisses to her neck, her shoulder, pulling her closer. “God you’re so good baby, just like that.” 

Gert flushes all over at the way his voice sounds, how hard he’s holding onto her as he bucks up into her hand. Every time she’d imagined something like this with him it had been different, never this desperate but never this good. Chase gasps her name against her neck as he comes and if she wasn’t so tired just that would be enough to get her ready to go again. 

Chase blinks at her, his eyes softer than she’s ever seen them. He brushes her hair back behind her ear and smiles in a way that’s so completely unguarded she’d fight the entire world if it meant she got to keep seeing it.

He drops onto the bed next to her and tries to get his arms around her to pull her in but-

“Chase. Chase no come on we’re all gross.” She says not looking at him, looking at him would mean she’d probably just curl up against him and wake up twice as disgusting in the morning.

Chase huffs behind her but moves to snag his shirt from the floor.

“ _Chase._ ”

“ _Gert._ ” He teases. “It’s ruined anyway.”

“Chase you are not going downstairs tomorrow with no shirt on. Have _some_ dignity.”

He rolls his eyes. 

“I have some clothes stashed here, it’s fine.”

And that catches her off guard, giving him a chance to clean her off enough that she can’t complain and pulls her down against him.

She wants to push him, ask about why he’d have clothes here, why he’d even know about this place. But he brushes her hair back again kisses her cheek and holds her.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow okay?” He says gently. “Let’s just. Let’s get some sleep.”

And with everything that happened today, the dance, the site, confronting their parents, Nico’s staff dragging them to this place, this _boy?_  She just nods and presses as close as she can to him and falls asleep to him running his fingers through her hair.


End file.
